Typical aviation life support systems for non-rotary aircraft provide a communications sub-system and a respiration sub-system. Such communications sub-systems include a microphone and a speaker, to allow a user to communicate with an entity remote from the aircraft. Moreover, such respiration sub-systems include an oxygen mask for providing the user with fresh air or oxygen while expelling CO2.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,586 discloses an aircraft lighting means compatible with a night vision imaging system. However, such aircraft lighting means are described for applications concerning instrument panel lighting systems, light scattering devices for ambient light in pilot's cockpits, light indicators, luminous graphics display systems, position or navigation lights, landing lights, flight training lights, anti-collision lights, etc., but not with respect to integrating the same with a user's helmet and, further, not with respect to integrating the same with respect to a respiratory sub-system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,141 discloses a head mounted illumination device. The head mounted illumination device includes a light source disposed within a housing. The light source includes a plurality of lights disposed within the housing. The housing is securable to a mouthpiece of a headset to facilitate securement of the light source to the headset. An activation button is disposed within the housing. The activation button is in communication with the light source. The activation button includes a contact switch extending outwardly of the housing. The contact switch aligns with a lip of a user. A power source is securable to the headset. The power source includes wiring extending outwardly therefrom. The wiring couples with the activation button to facilitate communication therewith. However, the head mounted illumination device is not disclosed with respect to integrating the same with a user's helmet and, further, not with respect to integrating the same with respect to a respiratory sub-system.
United States Published Application 2005/0063561 discloses a mask for use by firefighters that is equipped with a microphone. The microphone is coupled to a voice amplification system to communicate with others nearby. Alternatively, the microphone is coupled to a radio interface system to communicate with other remote located persons. A second microphone is provided that may be disposed in the same or a different housing from the first microphone. These applications are different from an aviator's communication system that must interface with the aircraft via existing connections. The reference does not disclose a hands-free safety control circuit that may be used to operate a night vision compatible light.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,205 discloses a cockpit blackout search and survival light. A lightweight, compact lighting device, which may be detachably, rotatably attached to an earpiece of a pilot's earphone headset or to a military pilot's helmet, is primarily designed for use by pilots in the event of a blackout in the cockpit of an aircraft. The search and survival light is convenient to switch off and on by simply rotating a switch activator near the front of the device. The lighting device may be constructed separately for attachment to an earphone or it may be manufactured as an integral portion of a headphone earpiece. However, the cockpit blackout search and survival light is not disclosed with respect to mounting in a central position to readily allow for the provision of light on either side of the user, thus limiting the ability of the user to utilize the same on both sides thereof, a very necessary function in a dark or darkened cockpit environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,246 discloses a helmet mounted aviation night vision illuminating device. An apparatus for illuminating a portion of the cockpit of an aircraft utilizing a night vision imaging system includes an illumination unit comprising light emitting diodes for selectively producing a wide angle flood beam of light or a narrow angle spot beam of light, neither of which will adversely affect the operation of the night vision imaging system. The illumination unit is releasably mounted on the microphone mounted on the pilot's helmet so that is it adjacent the pilot's mouth. The illumination unit includes a depressible switch arranged to be operated by the pilot's lip or tongue to cause the unit to produce the light beam. The illumination unit is provided with electrical power from a battery mounted within a housing releasably secured to the pilot's helmet. However, the aircraft application appears to relate to aircraft that do not use or require respiratory sub-systems such as, e.g., helicopters and, thus, the helmet mounted aviation night vision illuminating device is not disclosed with respect to integrating the same with respect to a respiratory sub-system.
Therefore, it would be desirable and highly advantageous to have an integrated control circuit that overcomes the above described problems of the prior art.